Pathology
by TheLetterQ
Summary: Becuase of Kaiba, Joey is certainly a dog on his last legs. . .


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I barely Watch Yu-Gi-Oh!, I collect the cards for the pretty art, never bought one in my life. Yu-Gi-Oh! is annoying to type out. Thank everything for copy/paste. This fic may vary from a touch ooc to "holy CRAP I'LL KILL YOU Q!!" level of OOC. Its my own personal fan service. And yes, I did not research this before writing. I just needed to write it.

Comments or critiques can be sent to Q_Slash@hotmail.com

Pathology  
A Joey Wheeler reflective fic by Q

The blond young man shivered, pulling the faux fur hide closer to his otherwise nude and bruised back. It hurt to swallow, what with the combination of the lack of food, and the squeeze of the bulky leather collar constricting his neck. The collar...He barely felt the pain it burdened him any longer. It cut into the boy's once soft flesh, causing blood to march like lemmings down his bruised shoulders, and pool. It would flake, pinching the small hairs on the flesh's surface and pulling if the boy moved incorrectly. 

But he barely felt it.

How did he..he who? oh..him..

Joey. Joey Wheeler was his name.

But now he's just a puppy.

...what was he thinking? Right.

How did this happen to him?

Joey remembered, vaguely. A haze of the past, spikes and thin pieces of paper which locked various powers in a relentless bondage. Puzzles that held lives in there's answers. Graveyards. 

Enemies working together against common foes. 

Enemies like Himself and Seto Kaiba...

But then Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's little brother, had his personality, his very body raped from him by Noah, who stole away Mokuba's mind as a means to possessing a body of his own.

A mighty duel ensued, Joey offering every single monster in his deck, even his formidable Blue Eyes, to Kaiba, a young man who ridiculed Joey for the shear reaction Wheeler would spew forth. Joey graciously put his past With Kaiba aside...after all, this was a child's future on the line...

Noah was a sore loser. Keeping a proverbial card up his sleeve after Kaiba's Red Eyes delivered the final blow, Noah simply gave the victorious Kaiba an icy smile, as he screamed out various cliches outlining the basic idea of "If I can't have a body of my own, Neither can Mokuba!" and Noah, in little Mokuba's spunky body, threw himself to into death with a quick flash of a card. The whole moment was two quick, too premeditated, and far too grotesque to truly follow.

That's when Kaiba retired from the pointless game. His dozens of cards discarded, shredded into mulch, into Joey's current bedding, upon which he sometime's soiled.

Kaiba fell into madness. Joey offered any help he could, for Wheeler had grown more then fond of the multimillionaire, and Joey felt he had just a big a part to play in Mokuba's death then Kaiba. And so, Joey stayed with Seto, tending to him and keeping the brunette from doing something drastic.

And that's how he ended up here, in this barren, cold room, with not but kibbles, a water bowl, papers on the floor, and a room-length chain bolting him to a wall. He had become Kaiba's dog that he kicked farther down. A 'Pity Pup'.

Joey was never a genius, but he was far from stupid. Maybe a little 'blond' at times, but never truly, dictionary-term stupid. He surmised that Kaiba had emotion or intimacy issues. Weakness was not a desired trait when running a world renowned conglomerate. Kaiba was groomed to take the KaibaCorp bull by the horns at a young age, and as such, never had the time, nor joy, to develop certain characteristics. Any emotion Kaiba had an inkling to express, would thus be displayed in intimidation, scolding or even violence. 

Even violence against the one thing he still had to care for him.

Joey didn't mind though. He never did. Joey already knew what it felt like to be beaten down like a dirty dog. The chains Kaiba made him ware were just...promise rings...

Yes, Joey felt the crushing blows his father gave him time and time again. Between Kaiba's muted emotions and Joey's endured physical abuse, the two were each other's crutch. A need, a way of life.

A pathology.   



End file.
